A conventional circular saw machine 10 is disclosed in FIGS. 1 window. and 2a, and generally includes a base 11 with a worktable 12 on a top of the base 11. A blade mechanism 13 is received in the base 11 and the circular blade 14 of the mechanism 13 extends through a slot defined through the worktable 12. A tilt control device 15 includes a first wheel 151 and a rod 152, which is driven by the first wheel 151 which is located outside of the side wall 111 of the base 11. The mechanism 13 is engaged with a transmitting gear set 131 which is co-rotated with the rod 152. A height adjustment device 16 is connected to the mechanism 13 and includes a second wheel 161 which is located outside of the front wall 112 of the base 11. The second wheel 161 has a shaft 162 which movably extends through a curve slot 113 defined through the front wall 112 of the base 11 so that when the first wheel 151 is rotated, as shown in FIG. 2B, the mechanism 13 is tilted and the shaft 162 of the second wheel 161 moves along the curve slot 113. A plurality of angle marks 114 are located along the curve slot 113 and a pointer 163 connected to the shaft 162 moves with the movement of the shaft 162. The user may check the pointer 163 to know the tilt angle that the blade 14 tilts. It is noted that the user has to bend to check the pointer 163 which is located below the worktable 12. In other words, it takes several times to operate the first wheel 151 and check the pointer 163 to a desired position. Besides, the user has to put his or her eyes at proper position relative to the pointer 163 to obtain a correct data of the tilt angle.
The present invention intends to provide a tilt angle display device that is located on the worktable and beside the blade, such that the user can conveniently observe the tilt angle without frequently bending his body.